nortefandomcom-20200213-history
Norte 1 Tropes
Angst? What Angst?: After we finally wound up killing a Pokemon. *Annoying Younger Sibling: Lillian has one. He is mentioned ocassionally. *Anything that Moves: Lass *Artifact of Doom: Rapture was busy collecting a number of these to summon Arceus for most of the campaign. *Adults are Useless: Beatrix. *Battle Royale with Cheese: The final Battle with every gym leader, a militia of Greenhorn residents, an army of rapture grunts, and every villain except Rayleigh. *Berserk Button: Don’t hurt Ezra’s club, seriously. *Beware the Nice Ones: LASS (Who also turned out to be The Mole). *Brainwashed and Crazy: Jane by the crown of. *Character Alignment **Chaotic Good: Jane, and Abram **Neutral Evil: Bela, Lass **Neutral Good: The omnipotent voice in the sky a.k.a John and Lillian. **Chaotic Neutral: Miranda. **Stupid Evil: Rayleigh. *Chekhov’s Gun: Literally, it's a gun, stolen from a man named Chekhov. *Chekhov’s Armoury: The players’ inventories. *Children are Innocent: Subverted so hard it’s not even funny. *Crazy Enough to Work: Most plans, although I don’t think they’ve been gone through with. *Crowning Moment Of Awesome: **Floppington's Evolution **Lass handling the Machamps **Lass Handling Giratina **Blissey with a shotgun. Nothing more. **Abram ramming three helicopters into the rapture bubble. **Lady’s slaughter of her former lover. **Beatrix kicking the door down. **Miranda vs Lass: ROUND 1! FIGHT! *Cute Bookworm: Lillian and Lass both fall into this. *Cute Bruiser: Lass, holder of Zekroms Thumb. *The Drag Along: Abram I believe. *Did we just have tea with Cuthulu: Lass talked down a Gritina. *Earn Your Happy Ending: YES. *Elegant Gothic Lolita: Cameo Dresses like this. *Even the Girls Want Her: Lass apparently, she was surprised when Miranda turned her down. *Everyone is Bi: Except Abram… (So Far) **As of Norte 2, this troper is pretty sure Lass is gay, and Lillian/Cirroco is a example of If It's You It's Okay. *Evil feels good: Lass? *Eerie Pale Skinned Brunette: Lillian and Cameo. *Every Proper Lady Should Curtsy: According to Lass anyways *Face Palm: Many faces were palmed. *Foreshadowing: So much foreshadowing to (Lass’s Betrayal) *Goggles Do Nothing: Miranda’s goggles have in fact subverted this since she wears them when flying, Lillian purchased a pair for the same reason, (further subverted as by Norte 2 she's attached LED flashlight to them.) *Friendless Background: Lillian had one of these. *Good Is Not Nice: The Heros are a walking trail of destruction. *Genius Bookclub: Lillian definitely, Lass maybe. Most of the books purchased were whatever terrible pun could be thought of a lot of them were based on classic literature. And Lillian spends most of her free time reading science text and went out of her way to find some. *Headdesk: Some of these also occurred *I Know You're in there Somewhere Fight: Miranda's fight against Lass near the end *Jet Pack: Has shown up for a villain escape after the helicopter was removed. *Kids are Cruel: Raptures leader is tweleve. *Last Second Chance: Miranda to Lass *Lego Genetics: How Norte’s TMs work *Lie Detector: ABRAM. *Long Hair Is Feminine: Subverted? According to the art only Miranda has particularly long hair (And possibly Jane) *Made of Explodium: According to John, Helicopters, although we haven’t tried to test it yet. **Edit: This was tested in the finale. They are. *The Mole: Lass, Real Name Unknown *Never Got to Say Goodbye: The professor’s son and Beatrix to professor Joshua *Nightmare Fuel Station Attendant: While it rarely comes up in campaign Lillian's team has some rather grisley lore associated with it that Lillian loooooves telling people about. *Oh Crap: So much of the final battle. *Out Of Character Moment: About half the campaign. *Pyromaniac: Lenore, possibly Jane. *Put on A Bus: Any pokemon captured early on and then used less in favour of newly acquired pokemon, briefly Jane and Abram *Someday This Will Come in Handy: The cubes and disk we got, most of the elemental stones. *Spot Of Tea: Seems to happen every session, most notably before the gym battle with Cameo. *Shipper On Deck: Lass with pretty much everyone but Miranda *Shout out: Lillian's Pokemon names are almost always this. Bela to Bela Lugosi, Lenore to Poe, Roswell to the famous UFO crash, Hopskin to the less famous 40's Ufo sighting which the Pokemon Sableye is based off of, Imhotep to The Mummy, and Cheshire to The Cheshire cat. Burg was also considered as a name for Roland. *Shut Up Hannibal: Lass reveals as the mole, gives an epic speech about how their ideals and fight are worthless and they’re all a bunch of pointless anarchists before possessing Lillian to attack the rest of the group. The rest of the group promptly busts out with their full arsenals of Pokemon and charge along with pretty much every good character behind them for the rush. *Stepford Smiler: As of Norte two Lillian is growing into this trope, playing up her naturally cheerful disposition to offset Gunne and Lass' overwhelming angstfest and her own slowly cracking mental state. *Strange Girl: Lillian's a bit of an oddball. *Too Dumb to Live: Rayleigh *Took a Level In Badass: Abram rammed the rapture bubble with a HELICOPTER. *Teen Genius: Lillian and Abram *UST: Lillian towards Abram *Utopia justifies the means: Rapture’s plan *Unstoppable Rage: Ezra *Villain Ball: Iscariot in the final battle. *Villains want Heroes: Lass tried to hit on every single party member but Abram. *We Are Everywhere: Team Rapture, even in the heroes party. *Wham Episode: The final episode *Why Won’t You Die!: Lass to Miranda with a hammer to puncuate. (And Thunderbolts!) *World Wide Punomenon: The book titles. Category:Tropes Category:Adventures in the Norte Region